From the Darkness
by Cortland04
Summary: Can two enemies find common ground late in the night?


_**A/N:** See, this is what happens when I have nothing to do and all these impure thoughts are running around in my head. Well, I hope you enjoy what was created in my twisted mind one night, none of this is meant to be taken too seriously. Please review, feedback is nifty. _

_This story was posted a while back, but someone had a stick up their butt and had it removed. So, despite them, I will repost and stress -_

**WARNING: ADULT THEMES AND MATURE CONTENT!**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 YEARS OF AGE OR NOT OF AN APPROPRIATE AGE TO READ**_ . . .whatever age that is_

**

* * *

**

**_From The Darkness_**

The night was thick and heavy with humidity, the sun long set but the heat still remaining from the sizzling, arid day. The sounds of the night were lurid and scattered, an animal howling in the distance, a broken bottle shattering in an alleyway a few streets away. Jasmine tossed and turned in her expansive room in the northern tower of the Palace, a sheen of a thin layer of perspiration across her skin. The sheets tangled and thrashed, kicked away from her unconsciously in her sleep as her body willed to cool. Moaning in her dreams, Jasmine contorted side to side, brow furrowing and mouth pursed as she dreamt, the sweat building and escaping her pores. The moon shone in through a smatter of clouds and her parted, yet still and unruffled curtains onto her concrete marble floor inches from her bed. Her dream vivid and wild in her mind and tempting her perceptions, Jasmine jostled herself awake as the images in her head came to an instant end.

Gasping, she sat up, alert and aware as her heart pounded incessantly within her chest and created another layer of sickly sweat across her heated body. Rubbing her eyes and wiping away the sweat over her brow, Jasmine glanced outside her balcony and sighed at the sight of the perpetual night. "This is the third time I've woken and it's nowhere near dawn." She muttered to herself, tearing the sheets aside and rising from her bed. Her dreams, she noted, she was troubled by them. Across the stretch of the night, they seemed to intense her body constantly and awake her, giving her a vague feeling of dread and danger. Shaking off the notion, she stood from her bed, the simple thin and scant pale blue evening wear offering little relief from the unceasing evening heat. Her feet pined for the chilled temperature of the marble floor as she sauntered outside and onto the balcony overlooking the city she held so dear.

Crossing her arms, she leaned against the railing and sighed, glancing across the city and listening intently for any sounds or commotion. Only silence answered her. Her thoughts were on Aladdin, no doubt easily asleep in his home, nothing to disturb or wake him, lulled by the sound slumbering of the others sharing his hovel. It would not be too much longer they would have to spend the nights separately, only a few imperishable weeks remained between them and their wedding date. The day they would join together forever in marital and spiritual union, and then consummate their love that very evening, a night Jasmine already held dear within her heart. A night, she thought with longing and fevered anticipation, her chastity would be broken, but her bond to Aladdin tied.

Turning, she begrudgingly returned to her steamed room, pausing when she noticed Rajah deep in sleep, his breathing low and even. "At least someone can sleep tonight." She whispered, crossing the room and crawling back into her damp and warmed bed. Willing herself to sleep the final hours of the night, wishing the moon to sink once again beyond the horizon in return for the promising daylight of the sun. Shutting her eyes and letting her thoughts drift away with her steady, rhythmic breathing, she began to doze once again. It was only when she finally sensed the presence of another in her room that her light slumber was broken once again. Stirring, Jasmine broke apart from her peaceful dreams only moments later and opened her eyes, keeping still and calm as a shadow brushed against her curtains as he entered from her balcony, rustling them ever so slightly as he vanished into the darkness of a corner in her room.

Her heartbeat began to race and the last of her drowsiness was instantly washed away from her mind. Eyes wide and searching, she peered into the darkness across from her bed where she lay still and steady, praying to Allah it was only a figment of her overworked and exhausted imagination, a phantom of the night. Straining, she watched the darkness frantically, vivaciously keeping her breathing steady and her body motionless. Glancing towards Rajah she noted he still slept peacefully, undisturbed by this mysterious intruder. _'Did they drug him?' _She thought with dread, eyes darting from her tiger then to the shadows, pleading for Rajah to awaken. The figure moved suddenly, drawing her attention and her heartbeat intensified even more, pounding wildly within her ears, a roar deafening her senses. _'A thief?_' Her mind supposed deliriously, her body straining against her will to stimulate an insensible dash towards the door, her lungs craving to scream for the guards. _'An assassin?'_

"Now now, Princess." The figure tsked softly, slowly stepping closer towards her bed. "If I truly wanted to murder you, you would already be dead." He murmured with a sly and devious grin. "My intentions," He whispered. "Are far from that, I assure you."

"Mozenrath?" Jasmine gasped, steadily rising from her bed and moving stealthily away from his shadowed figure. Yet, for every movement she attempted aside from him, he advanced closer towards her cowering frame. Taken off guard, her fear was heightened and elevated, heart pounding chaotically within her chest and pumping her blood and heating the skin . . . just the way he liked it. "What are you doing here?" She panted, one hand immediately grasping the neck of her gown and clasping it tightly shut by reflex, her body trembling with anxiety and fright.

"A man has needs, Princess. I only require you to take care of them." He chuckled lowly, a sinister expression flourishing within his eyes. He approached her as she backed herself against a wall, trapped within the sanction of her own dwelling. Fear, Mozenrath thought as he peered in to her primitively concerned eyes, was delicious. Placing his hands on both sides of her against the wall, further blocking her escape, he leaned towards her body, his lips within inches of her's. "You smell divine, Princess." Keeping her at bay and from attempting to move, he allowed his gauntlet to glow a tinted violet haze, warning her not to render anything that would stimulate him to use his power.

"Mozenrath, I am warning you." Jasmine muttered, glancing either way of him, searching for an escape. The exit to her room, the main door, was across from where they stood, excessively too far to make a mad run for it. "I will scream for the guards and you – "

"Will be long gone." He finished with a smile, a demure laugh escaping his lungs. Licking his parted lips, he watched her mouth move as she talked with longing, wishing those lips to grace his. Sighing, his gaze traveled down to her heaving chest where her heart palpitated rapidly and steadily moved her bosom in a fashion that agreed with him. "I can see your needs." He murmured suddenly, looking back into her eyes. "You have a lust within you, not even you can describe. A lust no man has yet satisfied."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to leave." She pleaded, trying to move around him but only succeeded in bringing him closer. Panting, she closed her eyes and willed herself to awaken from this horrid nightmare. Begging Allah to grant her salvation and tear from this awful dream and discover the faint hint of dawn steadily approaching the eastern dunes, to see the light of day and be broken away from this darkness. Prying her eyes open, she found herself still cornered against Mozenrath and still fighting for control over her own fear. "Please leave, Mozenrath." She whispered, her voice wavering as she nearly cringed against the wall.

"I cannot do that, Princess." He sighed, shaking his head lightly. "I only wish to help you reveal your hidden fantasies, your hidden . . . thirst." Her eyes shaded over with a mixture of embarrassment, tinting her cheeks a bashful rosy hue, and with a twinge of fury at his audacious and disrespectful words. The fear began to vanish as she found he was attempting to play with her mind and infuriate her, which seemed to be working.

"How dare you." She muttered, her brow set and eyes reeling. "You know nothing about me." Jasmine crossed her arms against her chest and felt an oncoming burst of rage tear throughout her system. "This is a new low, Mozenrath. Even for you."

"Careful what you say, Princess. You may be royalty as well, but remember little girl, I outrank you." He leaned closer towards her again, seeing the flush return to her cheeks as he smiled devilishly. Before she could react and prevent him, he dove in for a short, yet hot and frenzied kiss, tempting her lips and tongue, teasing her senses. She broke out after a suspended moment, pulling away and promptly slapping him across the face in a huff of indignation. She didn't follow with a catty remark or a snide comment, but simply watched him slowly moved his head back after the strike and return to watching her. "It will take a lot more than that to stop me, you ought to know that." Again he lowered his mouth onto her's, this time she responded, returning the fevered kiss and dancing her tongue with his, their lips parted and passion overwhelming their bodies. Jasmine's arousal was unavoidable and surprising to her, her will and heart attempting to force her away from his scandalous actions, but her body responded and acted out of pure animal, unbridled lust. Her mind getting the better of her, she broke away, panting for breath and watching his pleased reaction as she resumed her modest posture and expression.

"You need to leave." She repeated, knowing Mozenrath wouldn't think twice of her command.

"And you need to let me take you." He responded, shocking her throughly, leaving her taken aback and stunned beyond comprehension. "Forget the street rat." He muttered hastily, reading her thoughts with ease. "For tonight you are just a woman with needs and I am a man who is more than willing to handle them for you." He smiled once more, a sexy, coy light in his eye. "No one will know. This is just a bit of passion between us, nothing more . . . nothing less. This sexual tension between us must be vented." He declared softly, his hands skimming across the sides of her abdomen. Despite the sweltering heat within her room, goose bumps crazed across her body astonishingly at his touch. His lips teased her's once more, this time simply skimming across and tasting, testing and tasting. His own arousal growing, his will became harder and harder to fight. Knowing he was dealing with an inexperienced lover, he took his time and allowed her become accustomed to him and his ready body.

"No." She moaned, breaking away from him and dodging his arms, fleeing towards her balcony. "I can't do this." She shook her head and played with the idea of calling the guards. Little good that would do, she decided. "I'm engaged to Aladdin and whether or not that means anything to you, it means a great deal to me. I love him and only him." She said defiantly. He merely smiled at her words and approached her again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"As I said, no one will know." He uttered, hands roaming around her back across her flimsy night fabric that covered her soft and luscious skin. "Princess," He moaned lightly. "Let me take you." He breathed, "Let me have you." His hands rested on her rear, squeezing gently and igniting his passion further. "Love is not an element to this. Pure lust, pure physical reaction between two people in the warmth of the summer night. Can you deny your attraction?" He questioned, hands still moving across the back of her body, massaging her lower spine. No man, not even Aladdin, created a wildfire within her body so quickly with a mere touch and whispered words. "Can you tell me to leave in honesty?"

She stared in to his eyes thoughtfully, her arousal untamed and unleashed by his hands. A touch no man had dared bestow upon her until now, creating an unrelenting warmth within her heart and across her steadily accepting body. One night of passion to ease a decade of wanting and longing for someone to simply touch her and look at her the way he was preforming now. It was an affair, she noted, but would not alter her relationship with Aladdin. She loved him, not Mozenrath. This was something that was only meant for her, a treat she was bestowing upon herself. "No." She moaned in response, throwing her arms around his neck and plunging her tongue into his, diving and moving within his hot and tempestuous mouth.

Her body ached in ways it had never done before, awakening a primitive response within her that ignited a flame of hunger as she ravaged Mozenrath's mouth. Groaning, he broke from her mouth momentarily to taste the sweet skin along her neck, suckling and tasting along the regions below her ear. Returning to her mouth, he obliged her request and met her delirious pace with his own. Cautiously, he began to remove her nightgown, unclasping the few restraints on the front, feeling her hesitation as he moved closer and closer towards undressing her in the moonlight of her room. She broke their kiss as he reached the final clasp, and moved away from him, backing a step away. Questionably, he watched, feeling for a fleeting moment she had changed her mind. Yet he was astonished when she took the last button on her nightgown and undid it herself, letting the thin material fall in a heap on the floor at her feet. In the light of the pale and iridescent moon she stood, body fully exposed and taut for Mozenrath, the first man to ever see her nude. Cheeks flushed once again with a twinge of embarrassment, she waited as his gaze wandered over her stunning body and noticed his apparent arousal within his own garbs.

"Beauty such as this," He whispered, his mouth watering with anticipation. "Should never be constricted." He went to her quickly, pulling her against him and mating her lips with her's in a torrid and needy kiss that melted her inner desires and left her craving for more. Her own hands began to follow in his lusty example as she explored his body, removing articles of his clothing piece by agonizing piece, leaving them draped along the floor as they both moved step by step towards her bed, her temporary purity. Bumping up against the edge, Jasmine pulled another piece of his garments away, tossing it aside with the others on the floor leaving his last piece of clothing which covered his manhood and his cherished gauntlet she didn't dare disturb.

His hands continued to roam across her body, gently pressing firmly on her breasts and squeezing them ever so slightly, a moan escaping his throat as his limits were tested. His mouth tasted her taut nipples, rolling his tongue over them roguishly as he toyed with her control. Surely if he didn't take her soon, his heart would burst from his chest. He moved her onto the bed, leaning above her and teasing with short, steamy kisses as she longed for him to join her on the mussed sheets she resided upon. Pulling back, he undid his undergarment and exposed himself to her, grinning coyly at her reaction as her eyes opened wide and she swallowed hard and noticeably. He slowly lowered himself over her as she rested on her back, heart beginning to race within her chest again wildly out of anticipation and anxiety for the act she was about to embark upon with a man she once considered nothing but an enemy. Guilt swam into her heart, but was quickly smothered and promised to be dealt with at a later and more appropriate time. Now, it was all about passion and sexual fulfillment, now . . . it was all about her.

He kissed her softly, the longing apparent and dauntingly clear to the both of him, his hardness rested upon her slender thigh. The sheer weight and feeling of it upon her skin made her insides warm and her body ready for him. "Mozenrath . . ." She moaned, eyes shut and body willing and craving for his entry within her, nearly begging him to take her away.

"Tell me you want this." He murmured against her lips, his hands slowly moving near her warmth, fingers teasing her inner thigh. Delicately, his fingers entered her, gracefully moving and discovering her pinnacle and point of ecstacy. She writhed beneath him, squirming at his tender, yet driving touch as he awoke her nether regions and exposed her to a world of passion and need.

"I want this." She responded, moaning against his touch as he drove her closer and closer towards her shattering edge. Before she could reach her end, he stopped and pulled out his tempting fingers, leaving her muscles tense and tightened, her womanhood ready and primed. "I want you." She added, increasing his own readiness and shattering his will. Tenderly and slowly he finally entered her with his manhood, taking every last shred of his willpower to keep from driving into her madly and unrestrained. Still, she pained as he opened her, her nerves wound tight and her body, although willing completely, painfully accepted him inside her. Lips pursed tightly and eyes shut fiercely, she allowed the pain to wash over her and retreat away. A few moments passed as she became accustomed to him, and the warmth and passion quickly returned, urging him to move within her. Slowly the rhythm began, he moved in and out of her with finesse, taking caution to her welfare and comfort. Once he knew it was reached, the tempo built and his control began to weaken. Jasmine wrapped her legs around his back, allowing for an easier and deeper entry for him to delve into, taking her without thought.

Quicker and quicker they moved together, sweat covering their bodies and letting them slide against one another without friction. His manhood ached with want as he held out, holding on to his last few threads of control, focusing on nothing else but waiting until the right moment to release them. Her body was so tight and ready, fiery and moist, no greater appeal existed to him. She moaned, her own control loosening as her body began to tense and her muscles readied for the release. She called out his name, a lustful cry that marked her climax as the desire within her was liberated and contracted in synchronization with his frantic thrusts towards his satisfying end. His remaining grasp on control was unconfined as he released himself and filled her completely, letting go of his own body and becoming one with her.

Groaning, his body collapsed gently on top of her's, manhood still within her velvet walls. For minutes, neither moved nor spoke, both took the time to recover their breath and the feeling in their outer extremities. Her hand stroked his back, slick with sweat and muscles taut from exertion. Lifting his head, he looked at her, the lust and longing gone from her eyes and replaced by a coy satisfaction that created a glow radiating off her skin. "I told you this needed to be vented." He muttered, leaning on his elbows and rising above her. The worry and guilt swam into her eyes quickly, he noted, obviously as she came back to earth and reality.

"This doesn't change anything, does it?" She asked almost sullenly, her question more so a statement. "You're still an enemy, and I'm still the snide Princess." She sighed, feeling the true weight of her actions begin to overwhelm her as her thoughts fled to Aladdin and the image of his face if he saw what his intended had been doing with his enemy only weeks before their wedding. Her thoughts shamed her, yet did not make her wish to take them back.

He nodded, feeling the urge to pull away from her and leave before things could possibly become any more complicated. Yet, their act was more than just pure, unrelentless sex, it was something more that had always rested between them, unchecked and unnoticed until now. "No, nothing has changed." He muttered, pulling away slightly, moving next to her on the bed. "We were just two in the mood for something more than the heat to end this night with." He motioned outside as the faint hue of sunlight began to glow across the sky. "When I leave, nothing is different. We are still enemies and I will still be a threat to this city. Aladdin and you are my foes, and nothing will change that. You will still marry him and life will go on. This was one moment in time where we were equals achieving the sexual peak, and not rulers defending for land." Jasmine nodded, knowing she had to not only understand his words but accept them. Sighing, he turned onto his back, body aching from such rigorous exercise. "Your kitty here," He began, motioning to Rajah at his feet, still lost in slumber. "Isn't much of a guard. He'll wake within a few hours."

Jasmine became entrapped by her thoughts, mind racing over what she had done and with whom. This was not a man to whisper sweet nothings to her as she fell asleep, or a man to cuddle with until dawn broke the horizon and make promises of a future between them. This was just a man who claimed her virginity without love and unconditional feelings as Aladdin would, Mozenrath merely took her to a place of passion for half of a night purely because he had need and she had longing both wanted quenched. He rose and retrieved his undergarments, putting them on and looking over her ravaged body that still laid exposed before him, teasing and taunting him to take more. He denied his longing, sensing the daybreak and knowing what and whom that would bring to the Palace, not daring to be caught within that wrath should Aladdin discover him there in bed with his fiancé. "You know I won't say anything." Jasmine muttered, feeling his rising uneasiness the light of dawn brought. "Even though that would cause Aladdin to hunt you down like a dog."

"You may be correct, but you also know he wouldn't stand to be with a woman who cheated on him." He responded curtly, dressing swiftly and tightening his gauntlet around his forearm, adjusting it slightly. The sorcerer within him was awakening, also bringing the colder side of Mozenrath along with him. The opposing sides both represented were beginning to take precedent and the side of their sexual act was vanishing. She was becoming Princess Jasmine once more, and he Lord of the Black Sands . . . no longer lovers, no longer equals.

His words were like an arrow through her heart, although she had expected them. "True. So neither of us have anything to gain from this."

"Nothing but a better sense of what we want during sex. Hope you enjoy the Honeymoon, Princess, I certainly set a standard that will be remarkably difficult for the street rat to even match." He smiled evilly, his alter ego completely awakened as he fixed on his cape, the last piece of his remaining clothing. Jasmine sat up and gracefully pulled the covers over her body, willing her clothes to be closer within her reach. "Now, I must be leaving. Sweet dreams. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon. Perhaps it will be within the darkness again, we seem to fancy each other then." With a dramatic twirl of his cape and a bright and flashing lightning strike, Mozenrath disappeared, leaving her alone to watch the sun rise above her city. Rising she gathered her discarded apparel and dressed, moving across her room and outside to her balcony as the city came to life. Perhaps it was a mistake, perhaps it was something she would always regret for the rest of her life. Yet, for a little while during the middle of the night within the darkness of her shadowed room, she became her enemy's lover, an act she neither could nor wanted to take back. The sun struck her skin and warmed her already heated body, bringing promise of another sweltering day upon the populace of Agrabah. Her thoughts wandering to Aladdin, she promised within her heart to keep the little secret of the one night she shared with Mozenrath to herself to be taken to her grave. Although, as Jasmine turned and began to drift back towards her room, she thought with a aphrodisiacal smile, '_Yes, Mozenrath was right about on thing. . . he set a standard that will be incredibly difficult to meet._'

* * *

_End_


End file.
